A Flower By Any Other Name
by SharonH
Summary: Astrid comes to Xavier's school to learn. At least that's what she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

"Grandma, don't look so worried." Astrid said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure I'll like it here just fine." She peered up at the imposing structure which would be her school.

Lily looked at her only grandchild. "I'll miss you dearly." she told the girl. "And you know that you can come home to visit whenever you want to?"

"I know Grandma. And I will come visit you once I'm all settled in. I'll call and you can send Robert for me." Robert was Lily's trusted employee and had been for thirty five years. He also acted as the elderly woman's chauffer. Astrid held the frail woman close and kissed her soft wrinkled cheek. She stepped out of the car and saw that Robert had already gotten her bag out of the trunk. Most of her belongings had been sent the day before. She sighed and looked up at the older man. "Take care of her Robert."

"I will Ms. Astrid." he smiled. "We sure will miss you at home."

"I'll miss you too." she almost cried. She hugged him quickly and took her bag. "I'd better go in."

She didn't stay outside to watch as the car drove away. Astrid moved quickly and headed up the wide front steps. She'd barely knocked on the door when it opened. A girl stood in the doorway. She appeared to be approximately the same age as Astrid. The girl had dark brown hair that hung down her back. There was a pure streak of white that ran through the top. The girl wore jeans and a t-shirt, but also wore old fashioned gloves which covered her arms almost up to the sleeve of her shirt. "Hi." the girl said with a southern drawl.

"Hi." Astrid said with a friendly smile. "I'm Astrid. I should be expected."

"Oh sure." the girl smiled back. "I'm Marie, or Rogue. You can call me either. Come on in." Marie moved away from the doorway and gestured for Astrid to enter.

Astrid walked into the spacious foyer and looked around. She was used to massive. Her grandmother's home was huge, but this was even bigger. Off to her right there was an area that had been set up as a gaming and study area. There was an air hockey table, several stand-up arcade games, tables, and a few couches set up around a television. The room was currently in use by students of varying ages. All of the students kept throwing glances her way. None seemed hostile, just interested.

"It's been awhile since we got a new student." Rogue drawled. "At least not an older one."

Astrid nodded. "I tried to continue going to my school, but my grandmother became concerned that I could be injured there." It had been the one thing they'd ever fought about. In the end she'd given in because she'd seen how important it was to Lily. The woman had raised her and given her unconditional love, the least she could do was give Lily peace of mind. "Grandmother can't seem to say enough good things about Professor Xavier and this school."

"I'm glad to hear it." Came the well modulated voice. She looked over to find a distinguished looking older man in a wheelchair. He was bald, and had striking eyes. His voice held the remnants of an English accent. "Thank you Rogue. Hello Astrid, I'm Professor Charles Xavier. Your grandmother has been a good friend for many years." His chair moved over to her silently and he shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and a pleasure to have you with us. Both Lily and Robert say marvelous things about you." Charles was pleased to see a faint blush mar the girl's lovely face. It was rare to see a child who was still innocent in so many ways. He knew her grandmother had grave concerns when it came to the girl.

"While I'm sure I'd appreciate everything they said, I'm pretty sure they'd count as biased in their opinions of me." She said with a soft smile.

"Follow me and we'll get you settled in." he told her.

"I'll see you later Astrid." Rogue said. The two girls gave a short wave, and Astrid followed Professor Xavier closely.

Rogue made her way back to the group of students she'd been studying with. She smiled when Bobby reached out and grabbed her hand. "Who was that?" he asked her as he pulled her back down next to him.

"That's our new student Astrid."

"Was she nice?" Kitty asked.

Rogue shrugged. "Seemed real nice. Real quiet, but I liked her. I think she's just shy."

"She won't be for long. Not around here!" Jubilee giggled.

"She sure was pretty." Rogue added.

"Not as pretty as you." Bobby said loyally causing her to blush.

"The girl is pretty, but is just a girl." Peter Rasputin said in his heavy Russian accent. It was true, she had been pretty, but he had more important things to do than spend the afternoon discussing the appearance of a new comer. One of those important things was studying for the test they were having the next day. "Back to studying." Rogue made a face at him and everyone laughed, then they got back to work.

"Your grandmother told me that you were in honors courses at your last school?" Charles asked.

"Yes sir." Astrid was still staring at the office where she was seated. It was gorgeous, and there were so many books it was hard to pay attention.

"Excellent. I'm sure you'll fit right into our classes then." He reassured the girl. He didn't even have to use his powers to feel the nervous energy roiling off the girl. "Now, let's discuss your special abilities." He spoke softly.

Astrid stared at the man for a moment before beginning. "I can feel things." She stopped and thought. "Like feelings. I can tell what people are feeling. And sometimes I can even make them feel something."

"Empathy."

She nodded. "And I can heal. If someone is sick, or hurt, I can make them better."

"Is there any side effect to that?"

"You mean for me? Or for them?" she tilted her head to the side in question.

"Both."

"Nothing for them. For me though, well, it's different. It's like I absorb the pain into myself. It heals right away, but depending on how serious it is will determine the length of time I suffer."

"And how do you know this Astrid?" he asked gently.

She shrugged and didn't meet his eyes. "Grandma had a stroke. I know it would have been bad. I told her it was a minor one, but it took several hours for the feelings on the right side of my body to come back. I think it would have killed her." She finished in a whisper.

Charles stared at the girl in front of him. Such potential. Such character. He could tell she didn't want her grandmother to know what she'd done. "Don't worry Astrid. I won't tell your secret." He reassured her.

"It's just that she'd worry more. She'd worry that I would hurt myself saving her." She hurriedly explained.

"Well you're here now to learn how to use your powers in addition to your schooling."

Astrid was relieved. This man seemed to make sense. "Thank you."

"We're here to make sure that every aspect of your learning is covered." Charles Xavier pulled out a sheet of paper from a folder and passed it over the desk to her. "This is your schedule. Classes start in two days. I'm putting you in a room near Rogue's, and it's private. I hope you'll be happy here."

Astrid smiled at the kind man as he led her from the office. He told her about the facilities and other activities that she would have at her disposal, and finally they reached what would be her new room. It was a nice room, fairly large and airy with a window seat. Her suitcases and boxes were already in the room waiting to be unpacked. The room held a full size bed, a dresser, chest of drawers, nightstand, and desk.

Professor Xavier left her to unpack. It didn't take her long and then she found herself staring out the picture window from the cushioned seat. It really was quite lovely here. It was hard to believe that it was already the beginning of September. Soon the leaves would be turning to bronze and falling from the trees. Instead of at home she would be here in this sprawling mansion with others that were like her. Different. Unique in each their own way. Astrid would never understand why people feared and hated mutants. Perhaps she was lucky for having the person who had raised her. Lily had taught her that all people were equal, one was not better than the other. At least not by race, gender, or ability. The only thing that made one person better was what was in their heart. How often she had heard her Grandmother say that a person's true intentions showed his or her worth.

Astrid broke herself out of her melancholy state and decided to explore a bit.

"She's settling in as we speak Lily." Charles reassured the elderly woman.

"I do hope she'll be happy there Charles." the woman sighed. "She's so like her mother. So innocent and naïve. I fear she hands out her trust far too easily."

"Well, we'll certainly do our best not only to protect her, but also to be more cautious." he said.

"Lily, tell me what is really troubling you."

"You know me too well Charles." she spoke softly. "She's an extraordinary child, and so very kind. She drew attention to herself after my stroke. I know it was far more serious than she let on. When the doctors at the emergency room compared my MRI with a previous MRI they were amazed to find that damage from a previous stroke had been corrected. One of the doctors knew somehow. He kept trying to draw Astrid into conversations. She trusts him because of his profession. She believes that as a man of medicine he only helps, not harms." Lily was quiet for a moment, then she continued. "The man is Vincent Marone's grandnephew."

The name startled Charles. Vincent Marone was an infamous crime boss. A crime boss dying of cancer. If he had an inkling of what Astrid could do the girl would certainly be a target. "I understand." And it was true. Charles did understand. Marone would use Astrid to cure himself, and then he would use her as a tool for as long as possible. Offer her abilities to the highest bidder. She would never be free again if the man got his hands on her. At the mansion, not only would Astrid learn how to focus and use her abilities, but the X-Men would be able to protect her.

Charles sent the call out telepathically. "X-Men, to the briefing room."


	2. Chapter 2

Charles stared out the large window next to his desk. Most of the students were taking advantage of the beautiful weather out on the grounds. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the arrival of the X-Men. Storm, Wolverine, Cyclops, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and Iceman all made their way into the room. Charles knew that every one of them were dependable and trustworthy, but he also knew he would be placing additional responsibility on the two youngest of the group; Rogue and Iceman. Marie and Bobby had certainly earned their places in the group, but they were still young. The two were still students and would sharing the same classes as Astrid seeing as they were the same age.

Charles turned and smiled at the group. "As some of you know, a very good friend of mine, Lily O'Connelly contacted me about enrolling her granddaughter here at the school. The girl is a mutant, as her grandmother is, and her mother was. Astrid was attending public school, and until recently it wasn't thought that she would need to come here. Her powers are more passive, and less easily noticeable." Charles saw that he had their rapt attention. "However, recently Astrid's abilities have come under scrutiny from someone who has dangerous ties. So now, not only is Astrid here to learn, but she's here for her own protection."

"What kind of danger are we talking about Professor?" Cyclops asked.

"Well, Scott, Astrid has healing abilities. Her grandmother recently had a stroke and Astrid used the abilities and one of the doctors noticed things were not as they should be. The doctor is related to the Marone crime family."

Storm gasped at this revelation. "It's been well publicized that the man is dying from cancer. If he got his hands on the girl…"

"Yes, Ororo, my thoughts exactly. Not only would he use the girl to heal himself, but she would become a tool, or belonging to him."

"Scum like that don't give up too easy." Wolverine grumbled.

"Very true Logan." Charles agreed. "Astrid will be in classes that each of you teach. I've also arranged that she attend with Rogue or Bobby for each of these classes. I don't believe we will too much difficulty on school grounds. It will be when she goes off the grounds that we need to worry."

"I have a feeling a man like Marone won't have no compunction about coming on the property." Logan grimaced.

Charles nodded. "Be careful everyone. Be very careful."

"Professor," Rogue drawled. "Does she know?"

"No. Her grandmother hasn't told her. I do feel she needs to know, but we will have to tell her, and soon. Astrid is very intelligent. Top of her class, and exceeding expectations. She won't miss much."

Astrid moved down the hallway slowly. So far she'd managed to locate where four of her classes were being held. She didn't want to look stupid wandering around trying to find the different rooms. The school was quiet and she attributed that to the weather. Everyone was probably outside, or in that game area she'd seen when she first walked in. Astrid didn't mind the quiet though. The school she'd come from had been far from quiet. Boisterous students constantly in the halls no matter what the weather. Sometimes it had been impossible to think.

When she'd first exited her bedroom she'd been startled to see a young man coming out of a room down the hall. She'd known the school was coed, but she hadn't expected everyone to be all mixed in together. Although, from what she'd heard from her grandmother, Charles Xavier was a powerful telepath and would know if someone was breaking the rules. She wondered if that was true.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the door in front of her open and a figure step out, but she felt it as she smacked into the large body and promptly dropped to her backside on the cold marble floor. Ouch, she thought, and then found herself staring up at a tall, strapping boy approximately her own age. Jet black hair, which almost shone blue when the light hit it just right, chiseled facial features with dark blue eyes, and a well muscled body. He was wearing jeans, and a blue t-shirt which almost seemed stretched across his wide frame, and he seemed to be staring down at her with some arrogance.

"You should watch where you are walking." He told her in a heavy Russian accent. "You could hurt yourself or someone else with such disregard."

Astrid blinked at the tone he was using. "I'm sorry." She said politely as she got to her feet. She brushed the minute amount of dust from her bottom. "I hope you're not injured."

He snorted. "I do not believe it possible that a girl as small as you would be able to hurt me."

Well, someone is a bit full of himself isn't he. "Hmmm, well, you are pretty big, so I'm sure it would be difficult. My name is Astrid. Astrid Callaghan." She introduced herself and stuck her hand out.

His hand almost swallowed hers as they shook. "I am Peter Rasputin. You are the new girl who arrived this morning?"

"That would be me." She said with a faintly mocking tone. "The new girl."

He nodded. "Yes, Rogue spoke of you."

"Oh, that was the girl who answered the door, wasn't it?" It had certainly been a long day.

"Yes."

They began moving down the hallway. Astrid nodded. "Yeah, she seemed nice."

"She said the same of you." He informed her. "What are you doing wandering the halls?" he asked curiously. "There is no school for two days. You know this?"

"Oh sure." She said brightly. "But I don't want to be walking around like an idiot my first day. So I thought I'd walk around like an idiot now, find all my classrooms, and then I'll look like I know what I'm doing!"

He laughed at her calling herself an idiot. "You are a strange girl Astrid Callaghan."

Astrid shrugged. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

They had just reached the wide double doors leading back into the main part of the mansion when the doors opened admitting Marie and Bobby. "Hi Astrid." Marie said with a big smile.

Astrid smiled back at the friendly girl. "Hi!"

"This is my boyfriend Bobby." Marie introduced the two. "I see you've met Peter."

"Oh yeah, I bumped into him." Astrid said with a smile. "I knocked him down and everything." When the two newcomers stared at her, and then Peter in astonishment she started giggling. Astrid was only 5'4" and maybe weighed 110 pounds. Peter was well over 6', closer even to 7', and had to weigh at least 250 pounds. The thought that she'd be able to knock him down was definitely laughable.

A frown had appeared between Peter's eyebrows. "This is not true. I did not fall."

Rogue had started grinning as soon as she heard the consternation in her friend's voice. Astrid patted Peter on the arm. "It's okay big guy, these are your friends. You can admit it to them." Her aquamarine eyes were dancing with laughter.

Peter scowled down at the girl. She was dressed much the same as they were. Jeans, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. Her platinum hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and it had purple streaks running liberally through it. "You are making joke at my expense?"

"Just a little one." she teased.

"Let's head to dinner?" Bobby suggested.

The four students headed directly for the dining area. Peter and Bobby walked together, and Rogue and Astrid walked behind them. "So are you excited to be here?"

Astrid thought about that. "Yes. I mean, I miss my Grandma, but this is new and hopefully fun. I've never really been around other mutants before. I mean Grandma is a mutant, and my Mom was, but I never knew anyone else."

Rogue nodded. "I know. When I first came here it was bizarre. I mean, Logan was the first one like me that I met, and then we came here and I was surrounded by them."

"Do you like it here?"

Rogue nodded again. "I do. I have lots of friends, I'm part of the X-Men now, and I met Bobby. I feel safe here." Rogue smiled. "It was a long time since I felt safe somewhere."

"Do you mind me asking what your abilities are?" Astrid asked.

"When I touch people, something happens." Rogue thought for a minute. "It's like I absorb their abilities, their memories, stuff like that. Then I'm able to use their abilities for a while. It doesn't stay."

"Wow. Does it hurt the people you touch?"

Rogue looked sad. "If it's only for a moment it doesn't hurt other mutants, but normal people, yeah, it hurts them."

"That sucks Marie. I'm so sorry." Astrid felt bad for the girl. She could feel the heaviness weighing on Marie's mind. Astrid concentrated and sent good feelings toward the other girl.

"Did you do that?" Rogue smiled. "I feel good. Like a weight was lifted."

Astrid smiled. "It's the least I could do when you've been so nice to me." The two grinned and something passed between them. For the first time in a long time Astrid felt light. She felt like she was on her way to making friends at this new school. She hoped the feelings were true and they lasted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mark Corelli entered the suite and approached his Uncle; great-uncle really, but uncle none the less. The older man's bedroom suite was had been turned more into a hospital room than a conventional bedroom as the years of his illness had progressed. Right now Vincent Marone lay back against the pillows of the hospital bed with several tubes attached to his arms, and an oxygen tube running out of his nose. "Uncle?" Mark spoke softly so as not to disturb the man if he was sleeping.

In his youth Vincent Marone had been a virile and strapping man. He was over six feet tall and his once ebony hair was now pure white. Once he'd had it all; strength, charisma, power. He'd had the body of a professional athlete and had never lacked for companionship. Now frail and ravaged by disease all Vincent had left was power and wealth which didn't seem to be enough for him. He was still head of his 'family' and was so feared that no one opposed him for control even in his weakened state. His jaundiced brown eyes snapped open and he looked at Mark for several seconds before speaking. "The girl?" his voice came out in a harsh whisper.

"We haven't located her as of yet Uncle." Mark said respectfully as he came closer.

Vincent's breath wheezed in and out of his chest. Two of his men stood at the French doors leading into his room from the patio, and their eyes were cold and blank. "Where?"

"We don't know yet Uncle. Her transcripts were requested from her High School, but we haven't been able to determine what private school she was sent to." He explained apologetically. "She checked out of her school three weeks ago and so far there's been no sighting of her. She hasn't been to visit the old woman either." Frustration was creeping into his usually polished and controlled voice.

"I expected more from you Marco." The derision in the old man's voice ate at Mark's pride.

"I found her for you once Uncle. I will find her for you again. I swear this." Mark dropped to his knees next to the hospital bed and kissed the man's hand.

The man patted Mark on the head. "You're a good boy Marco, a good boy." The man wheezed. "I know you won't let me down."

Astrid rushed down the hallway towards her Advanced English class as if the hounds from hell were on her heels. She'd finished in gym late, and now she was terrified she'd be late to class. So far in the three weeks she'd been at the school the days had passed in a blur as she adjusted to a new routine, new classes, new teachers, and new friends. It felt like she hadn't had a moment to herself. She spent a majority of her free time doing homework, and she hadn't had any problem falling asleep each night. The classes at the Mansion were much more challenging than at her previous school, and she found herself looking forward to each class.

Either Marie or Bobby was in each of her classes, along with Peter, Jubilee, and Kitty, and Astrid found herself making friends with all of them. Not as much with Peter as with the others, but he seemed to keep somewhat private and more serious when dealing with the girls. Several of the other girls seemed to follow him around and sigh a bit, which she attributed to the fact that he was a good looking boy, but he didn't seem to take notice of them.

Astrid swung into class and took her seat between Peter and Marie.

"You are out of breath?" Peter frowned.

"I ran late getting out of gym." She said gulping in air.

"Well darlin' it ain't like they'd kick you out of class for being a few minutes late." Marie grinned. "You didn't have to run."

"I hate being late." She explained. "So I hauled butt to get here."

The boy in front of her that she didn't really know turned to look at her. "And what a lovely butt it is." He grinned. He was just a couple inches taller than she was with blonde, curling hair that hung to his shoulders. She knew his name was Jeff, and he was very popular at the school. Astrid didn't really know what his abilities were.

She found herself looking into his chocolate brown eyes, and saw a gleam in them. There was something about the boy that made her slightly nervous. "Thanks, I think." She responded quietly.

"Jeff Nost." He introduced himself and held his hand out to her. Astrid hesitated before shaking the boy's hand. He grinned when she finally took it, and then held onto her fingers just barely. "You're Astrid Brouchard. It's nice to have a new face around here." He flirted.

"Yes. We certainly get to see yours enough." Bobby joked.

At Astrid's bewildered look Jeff laughed. "I can project holograms of myself." He explained. "I'm working up to holograms of other people too. You can call me Ghost."

He leaned in closer. "What're you called?"

Astrid blinked. "I'm just Astrid. I don't have another name."

Rogue's head tilted to the side a bit. "You'll think of something eventually. Something that defines who you really are."

"What you are now is student who is to read Once and Future King." Peter snapped to the others.

"Keep your pants on metal-head." Jeff teased. "We're gettin' to it."

Peter started muttering under his breath in Russian. Xavier rolled into the room and class began.

Bella Marone entered her grandfather's room and walked to his bed. "You have given Marco more time to find the girl?" she said angrily.

Vincent wheezed and opened his eyes to look at his only grandchild. She was a beautiful woman. "Marco will not disappoint us."

Bella paced flipping her ebony hair behind her shoulder in an agitated move. "You waste away before me. Let me find the girl Papa. You know I will do this!" Her brown eyes flashed with determination.

"Marco will have one more week. If he cannot produce the girl then you will have your chance to prove this." he sighed.

"And Marco?" she demanded.

"You will have Marco too." His face tightened into a mask of stone. "He will have to learn the hard way what it is to disappoint Vincent Marone."

Bella's beautiful face shone with malicious glee.

Astrid stood nervously outside of Professor Xavier's office. She didn't know why he'd called her in to see him, but was it ever good to be called to what was basically your principal's office? The door finally opened and Logan, her gym teacher, motioned her into the room. Uh oh, she thought, he'd told Professor Xavier she was a failure in combat and she was getting the boot. As soon as she saw Xavier she began to babble. "Let me explain, see, I've never had to do any kind of fighting or martial arts before. I was always in track, you know like the hurdles, and running, so this whole fighting thing is really new and I'm just having problems getting it figured out, but you know eventually…"

"Does the kid ever stop talkin'?" Logan asked staring at her.

Charles chuckled as Astrid stopped talking abruptly. "Astrid, you aren't here because you're in trouble. You're doing extremely well in all of your classes, even gym. I'm sure you'll get the hang of all of the self defense eventually." She breathed a sigh of relief and he motioned her to sit down. When she was seated he began, "I called you here because we need to talk about some of the reasons your grandmother wanted you to come here."

"O-kay." she said, her eyebrows squishing together in a slightly confused frown.

The door opened quietly and the rest of the Xmen filed in, including Rogue and Iceman. Rogue gave her a reassuring smile.

"The night you came your Grandmother called me." Charles made sure she was looking at him. "She knows the extent of your healing powers. Be assured I kept my promise. I said nothing to her. She told me the doctors at the hospital noticed that some of the damage from a previous stroke had been healed. She knew it could have only been you. If others knew about your gifts you wouldn't necessarily be safe in normal society." he told her gently.

"That's why she wanted me here? She thought someone would find out and maybe hurt me?"

"Not necessarily in the way you're thinking. One of your grandmother's doctors called in a consultant, a doctor Mark Corelli. Do you remember him?"

Astrid thought for a moment. "Yes." she said slowly. "He was always so nice, asking how I was doing with taking care of Grandma."

"Dr. Corelli is the great-nephew of a very powerful man. A powerful, and extremely dangerous man. Vincent Marone."

Astrid's face was blank for moment, and then her mouth formed into a shocked expression. Recognition dawned on her face. "The Mob boss?"

"Exactly." Charles nodded. "Dr. Corelli figured out your gifts and has been inquiring on where you are. Vincent Marone is dying of untreatable lung cancer. It is our belief that Dr. Corelli is looking for you so that you can cure Mr. Marone."

"Well, I just can't cure everyone." she said logically. "I mean that isn't how the world works unfortunately. I mean, I could try I guess…"

"No, Doll, you ain't getting it." Logan said with a sigh.

Ororo elaborated. "If this Vincent Marone got you in his grasp, do you believe a man such as he would release you after you helped him?"

Astrid sat in silence. Her mind whirled and she tried to focus. "So, the basic idea is that they want me to cure Vincent Marone, and then he'd keep me to heal on demand?" she asked after several moments.

"Unfortunately, that is exactly what we think." Xavier said softly.

Astrid stared past Xavier out the window at the lawn. "So, I'm not only hear to learn. I'm here for my protection against the Mob." she murmured. She focused on Marie and then Bobby. "But doesn't that put all of my friends and all of you in danger?"

"We're better equipped to deal with it than others kid." Logan said gruffly.

"What about Grandma and Robert?"

Her jaw was tense, and Charles was sensing she was keeping a tight reign on her emotions so they didn't spill over onto everyone in the room. The girl was truly gifted. "Your Grandmother has ordered additional security for her home. I know the men personally, and they're highly trusted. They'll protect them both."

"Thank you for telling me." she spoke quietly and politely. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes." Scott spoke. "Anytime you leave the grounds you need to make sure one of us is with you. Preferably two of us."

She nodded. "Of course. I don't have any aggressive powers, and I'm a mess at self defense." her voice held a bitter tinge. "If they did get me I couldn't protect myself." Astrid stood and left the room.

Rogue made to follow her, but Charles waved her off. "Let her go Rogue. She needs some time to herself and right now I know exactly where she's heading. She'll be okay."

"She looked so lost." Rogue said sadly.

"It's hard to have a belief destroyed." Professor Xavier said thoughtfully. "Astrid truly believed that because of her passive abilities she'd be able to live a normal life. Now she has to realize and accept that sometimes all that means is that she's a larger target."

"Hi Grandma it's me." Astrid spoke quietly into the phone.

"Hello my dearest one, how are you?" Lily was so pleased to hear from her; Astrid could hear it and feel it in the woman's voice.

"Shaken." Astrid admitted. "Professor explained everything to me."

Lily sighed. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry Astrid."

"It's okay Grandma. I'm not angry." She was honest. "Just confused. I guess this was something I never expected. I just always assumed I'd be able to live a life like Mom."

"Oh Darling, your mother lived as close to a normal life as possible because it was before the mutant craze. It was before it all came out into the open and people began to fear us."

"I know. It was just something I was wishing for." Astrid confessed. "I understand it isn't going to be possible now. But I'm not mad at you. Promise. I love you, and I miss you."

"We miss you too sweetheart. And miss you desperately." Lily wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Can I come visit soon?" Astrid left her tears unchecked.

"Of course you can. I'll talk to Charles tomorrow and we'll set something up." Her grandmother promised.

Astrid smiled. "It means that I won't be coming alone. I've always got to have someone or more than one someone with me for awhile."

"The more the merrier Love, we'll make a party of it." Lily chuckled. "Now, go do your homework, and get some rest."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow Grandma." 


	4. Chapter 4

Rhoswen Manos stared at the mansion in front of her in a slight daze. Even in the dark it was spectacular. So much had happened in the past forty-eight hours. She barely remembered her brother's old friend Charles, but he'd told her to come before she could even ask. Guess that showed you to go talking to psychics now didn't it girl, she thought bitterly. Actually, she was quite grateful to the man; he hadn't had to invite her.

Now though, standing in front of the estate she found herself daunted a bit. It was quite late in the evening and was drizzling cold rain. Winter was definitely coming. Rhoswen sighed deeply and began her walk up the drive to the large double doors. She shivered slightly and tucked her hands deeper into the pockets of her black rain slicker. Her large duffle bag was starting to weigh her down, and really she wanted something to drink quite badly.

The door to the mansion opened before she was fully up the steps, and a man stepped out the door. He was only slightly taller than she with dark brown hair, and strange looking sunglasses. He was handsome in a clean cut way, and gave her a small smile of welcome. "The Professor told me you'd arrived." He explained. "I'm Scott, welcome to the school. You're Rhoswen Manos?"

"That I am." She said a bit wearily. She let the slicker hood drop from her head as they entered the foyer, and she heard his small intake of breath as he saw the marks covering her face and neck. She didn't let it bother her; he'd be seeing more of them when she took off her coat. When she'd dressed to come here she had only worn jeans and a plain white tank top. Just the rubbing of the fabric against her wounds made her nauseous. Rhoswen dropped the duffle bag to the ground and shrugged out of the slicker.

To his credit, he didn't say a word about the bruises and abrasions. He simply took her coat from her, hung it up, and motioned for her to follow. Before she could lift the bag he'd already taken it and was heading down the hallway. She followed him as he walked with confidence down the paneled corridors. It was all quite lovely, and reeked of wealth. Scott stopped outside of a door and knocked slightly. He must have gotten a response because he pushed open the door and entered, once again motioning for her to follow.

Rhoswen was surprised to find that Charles Xavier wasn't alone in his office. A breathtakingly beautiful black woman, a large man who was handsome in a rough way, and a blue man with pointy ears were already seated in the room. The charismatic bald man looked up from his desk with a warm smile already on his face. "Rhoswen, I'm so glad you've arrived."

Horror filled him looking at the girl in front of him. Her normal pale complexion was marred by deep purple bruising, and red, swollen lacerations. Her normally vibrant green eyes, inherited from her Irish mother, seemed faded and filled with pain. Charles picked up on all of the thoughts running throughout the room; Rhoswen's anxiety, and the other's shock at seeing the badly bruised beauty now standing before them.

"Looks like someone took a bat to you." The rough looking man stated bluntly. Logan felt like he'd been sucker punched in the gut. He hadn't felt this way since Jean, and even with Jean it had been different. The thought made him feel both guilty and angry. Rationally his mind told him it had been a year since she'd died, but his heart was still mending.

Rhoswen grinned ruefully and felt tension leaving her body. They weren't going to dance around the subject and she was glad. "More like several small clubs, similar to nightsticks, and when those broke they used their fists and feet." She moved farther into the room and sat gingerly in a large wingback chair. "They pride themselves on being thorough."

Scott had moved around and now sat in one of the vacant chairs. "They?"

"Three of Vincent Marone's goons." At the looks on their faces she almost laughed. "Obviously I don't have to tell you who he is."

"Actually, he's interested in procuring one of our students. Her powers are of a healing nature." Charles said thoughtfully. It intrigued him that Marone was playing so prominently in the mutant community.

"Well, it's probably good the student is here." She said with a shake of her head. "They stop at nothing to get that man what he wants. It was his granddaughter who came for me. Let me tell you, she was the worst of the three who did this."

"What did she want with you?" The black woman asked. There was a hint of something exotic in her voice.

"I'm a botanist. They wanted me to try to find an exotic plant with some rare curative powers." Noticing a pitcher of water on his desk, Rhoswen motioned to Charles. At his nod she poured herself a drink and sipped it with a sigh. "When I declined their request to do so it didn't make them happy. They offered me more money, and I still declined."

"Why?" The question came from the blue man. The one word was heavily laced with a German accent.

"If this plant does exist, then it's a miracle. I'm certainly not going to play a part in destroying something like that. A man like Vincent Marone wouldn't leave it at just healing himself. If it worked then he would make it his mission to find whatever is left of the plant and use it to his advantage." Rhoswen stood and walked over to one of the large windows. The rain was falling heavily now. "I don't know how he knew of my abilities, but he did. Or someone did."

"You're a mutant?" The blue man asked.

"Forgive me, I should have made introductions." Charles interjected. "Rhoswen, this is Ororo, we call her Storm; Logan, or Wolverine; Kurt, known as Nightcrawler; and Scott is also known as Cyclops. There are others, but they're sleeping. Everyone, may I present a very old friend of mine, Rhoswen Manos."

"We met through my brother Reilly. Call me Rhos, or Druid." She gave them all a smile. Then she looked at Charles. "If you're already having problems with Marone, perhaps I shouldn't stay here? If they track me here, it'll just cause more problems for everyone. We both know that I'm not necessarily helpful in a fight."

"You're safer here than out there." Ororo spoke softly. "Now you need to heal."

"Ororo's right. Here you'll have time to heal, and we can help protect you. I think it would be good for the girl I was talking about earlier to meet someone with more passive than aggressive abilities. Besides, you know I've always wanted you to come teach here."

"How'd you get away?" Logan interrupted.

"Logan…" Scott started heatedly.

The beaten woman held up her hand to stop him. "I don't blame him for asking. My relationship with Charles aside; they meant to kill me, and by rights I should be dead. They obviously didn't know everything about me." She chuckled softly. "They took me outside before I was dead. They had the silly idea that they would shoot me and leave me in the woods." Rhos turned and took the innocent, and dying, ivy plant off of the window sill. She walked over and handed the plant to Logan who took it suspiciously. Rhos leaned over and blew gently on the plant.

Logan caught a whiff of her breath and it was like some exotic rainforest; it was like nothing he'd ever smelled. He felt a tug of attraction for the woman. The pot grew warm in his hands, but not an unpleasant warm. He looked down to find the once puny ivy lush and healthy. It seemed to reach out to the woman, and part of it wrapped around his arms crawling up into his hair. It was gentle and though it made him nervous he didn't feel threatened. He found himself looking up and watching as the ivy caressed Rhos. A small smile played on her lips and her eyes were closed. The ivy entwined with her long ebony hair, and brushed it back from her face.

"Imagine that with all of nature. All plant life at least." She said softly. With a sigh the plant seemed to shrink into its pot, but was still much healthier than before. Rhos took the pot from him and he noticed her arms weren't as marked up.

"What the heck?"

"I'm linked with nature." She told them setting the plant back on the sill. "I'll heal quickly if I spend enough time outside. I can make things grow; ask them to do things for me. I can talk to animals and know what they're feeling. It's been that way for as long as I can remember. Way before puberty. Reilly was the same…my twin." A wistful smile touched her face. "When they dropped me to the ground the earth immediately began healing me. You think I look bad now you should have seen me then." Memories flooded her mind before she could stop them.

"It's a miracle you're still alive." Charles spoke as the images played in his head.

"Yes." She agreed. "I wouldn't have been if they'd waited any longer. Isabella Marone left me with the two men. Told them to complete the job, which was shooting me in the head, and then she drove away. I sent the message and the tree roots entangled the men and started dragging them into the ground. I'm pretty sure they're dead." A frown marred her face. "I didn't really have full control, and the land was angry."

"Ororo, would you show Rhoswen to the Greenhouse? We'll put her in a suite in the morning, but for now I think being near the plants will help her." Charles smiled.

"Indeed they will. Thank you Charles." she spoke softly. The black woman, Ororo led her from the room.

"This keeps getting worse." Scott said with a sigh.

"Definitely more interesting." Logan agreed. "Why didn't Marone go after the woman's brother.

"Reilly died quite some time ago." Charles said quietly. "During the Vietnam war he enlisted."

"Wait a minute." Scott had snapped to attention. "That was over three decades ago."

"Indeed." Charles looked at the men in the room with him. "Rhoswen and Reilly were born in 1940. One of their mutant abilities is that they regenerate injuries quickly, especially when in nature, and they age extremely slowly. Rhoswen's body is that of a woman in her mid twenties, but 


	5. Chapter 5

Sleeping in the greenhouse all night brought Rhoswen back to full health. She headed into the mansion the next morning feeling at peace after spending so much time with nature. The sweet smelling jasmine was one of her favorites. She'd been so exhausted the night before she hadn't really paid attention to the people around her. Rhos remembered them, she just didn't remember her perception of them. Funny how the pain in ones body takes away from the mind. She walked down one of the corridors and came upon several students outside of a room whispering. A lovely girl, perhaps an inch or two taller than Rhos, with a shock of white hair marring her chestnut hair looked extremely worried. A goodlooking young man, quite tall, seemed to concentrate on making the girl feel better. The last student was huge, and he appeared uncomfortable to be standing in the hallway.

"Hello." she said pleasantly and they turned to stare at her speechless.

Rogue could only stare at the woman in front of them. She wasn't as tall as Marie, but she was taller than Astrid. She had ebony hair which fell in a riot of curls over her shoulders and down her back. The woman's green eyes sparkled and were dark and lush like new leaves on a tree in spring. The woman was one of the loveliest Rogue had ever seen, and she smelled like some botanical dream. "Hi." Rogue was almost amused to see both Bobby and Peter speechless looking at the woman. The woman wore a plain men's white t-shirt, and snug jeans. Her feet were bare.

"I'm Rhos. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Um, Professor Xavier asked us to come get Astrid."

"Astrid, she's the healer?"

"Yes." Peter breathed.

"Would you like me to get her?" Rhoswen offered.

Rogue shrugged and took a step back.

Rhoswen knocked softly. "Might I come in?"

Astrid sighed on the other side of the door. Someone new. "Come in." she called. The woman who walked through the door startled her. "Who're you?"

"I'm Rhoswen Manos. I'm new here just like you. Professor thought it might be a good idea for us to get to know each other."

"He did?"

"Yes. You see, while my powers can be aggressive, in most circumstances I'm quite passive."

"Really?" Astrid asked hopefully.

"Really. Why don't we take a walk?"

Astrid eagerly agreed. "What about…"

"Why don't your friends come to? That way they're assured of your safety?" This statement seemed to please everyone.

The five mutants began walking and made their way outside. It was beautiful outside and Astrid felt better feeling the sunshine caressing her face. "What can you do?"

Rhos smiled. "A little of this, a little of that. I commune with plants and animals. And if I ask them very nicely, then they do as I ask. The earth and nature also heals me."

Astrid was enthralled. "Show me?"

They had just passed a huge weeping willow, and Logan stepped out from behind. He was smoking a cigar. Rhoswen looked at him with interest. "I do hope you aren't going to extinguish that out here."

"Wouldn't think of it?" he murmured. He was shocked at the vision in front of him. Gone was the beaten woman and in her place was some woodland goddess.

"I was just about to show the students something fun. Any suggestions?"

Astrid pointed. "That tree. It makes me sad."

"It's been dead since the soldier's came." Bobby murmured.

A tinge of sorrow touched Rhos's face and she approached the charred remains of what had once been a lovely apple tree. "Hello sister." she whispered for none but herself to hear. Logan heard the words faintly. "Wouldn't you like to grow again? Bear your children for all to enjoy?" Rhos placed her hands at the foot of the tree and knelt.

Before their eyes the charred pieces of tree fell to the ground as new shoots sprung up and the tree grew to the size it had been when it had been destroyed.

A tear slid down Astrid's face. "I can't do things like that."

Rhos looked at the lovely girl. "You're a healer Astrid. You do for people what I do for nature."

"But I can't help everyone."

"Oh, Astrid, I can't help everything either. Some things are beyond even the most powerful of us."

"Vincent Marone thinks I can do it all."

"Marone searches for me for the same reason."

Astrid was startled. He was after Rhoswen too? "Why?"

"Where he looks for you to cure him, he thinks I can find the cure." Rhos explained and leaned against the tree. "He will have to learn that he cannot have everything he wants, won't he?"

"Yeah. I keep thinking I should just run away."

"Astrid!" Rogue gasped.

"I'm not gonna, I just worry."

"We're sisters you and I. Made that way by a greedy man." Rhos smiled. "Neither of us will run. We don't give up do we?"

"No Ma'am." Astrid said and pushed her chin in the air. "Looks like I'm gonna have to double up on those self defense lessons."

Logan smiled and nodded in respect to Rhos.

Astrid hurried down the hallway after her last class of the day. Not quite paying attention she slammed directly into the person in front of her and hit the ground again. She was stunned for a moment before scrambling to pick up all of her books she'd dropped.

"You do not pay attention to where you go." Peter sighed in admonishment.

Astrid gave him a smile. "Sorry. I was thinking about something else."

"Perhaps you were thinking of Ghost?" he frowned.

"Ghosts?" she didn't understand. "Oh, Ghost, Jeff. No, why would I think of him?"

Peter shrugged. "He seems taken with you."

Astrid cocked her head to the side. Weird. "Really? I didn't think so. He's an okay guy."

Peter continued to scoop up her books and frown at the ground.

He was so cute when he was all upset. Before she could rethink what she was about to do Astrid leaned in and kissed him. Peter dropped all of her books back on the ground. Astrid blushed furiously, scooped up the books , stood up, and hurried away. He hadn't moved from the spot when she turned the corner. You are such an idiot, she told herself with a sneer. Peter Rasputin could have any girl at this school. As if he would ever look at a ninny like you Astrid! 


End file.
